iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice age 4 the baby dinos
manny;sid no sid;but why cant i take peaches to my park with cb crash and eddie manny;because i do not trust you but i trust cb crash and eddie sid;but manny;sorry mabye next time cb crash eddie take peaches to the park cb crash and eddie;yes manny they go to the park eddie;so peaches what can we do frist peaches;i wanna go to the dino world all;no peaches we cant cb;but mabye we can go if we ask sid eddie;but why cb;beacse his dino kids 1st birthday is in 24 hours and i wanna be there eddie and crash;okay but we cant let manny ellie or digeo see us cb;okay meet back here in 1 hour cb eddie peaches crash;break cb;sid wake up sid;what cb;come on me peaches crash and eddie are going to the dino world you comeing sid;sure my kids 1st birthday is in 24 hours i do not wanna miss it cb;well come on cb crash eddie peachesand sid see the dino bones all;wow hello they here a yell all;wow who is that sid i dont know eddie;come on lets go cb;yeah it is creepy sid;you got that right cb sid eddie crash and peaches reach the jugle cb;wow this is cool the 2 time eddie;i know crash;there is the bush and the trees and the rocks cb;okay lets go we got to get there birthday cakes form the dino cafe eddie peaches sid and crash;okay cb sid peaches crash eddie go to the dino cafe cb;we got the cake now we go to lava falls that is where the baby dinos are eddie;okay frist the jungle crash;then the cod cb;then the plains of whoa eddie;cb peaches sid dont breth the gas it will make you lagh cb and peaches;okay we will try eddie;now lets go to the party cb;wow the jungle of death sid;wow nice place eddie;even for a scary place cb;okay you guys are scereing peaches do not worry peaches your uncles are just playing eddie;okay now the cod is right here cb;i am hurgny sid;me too a furit on a flower cb;sid i do not know about that the plant eats cb and sid crash eddie peaches;cb sid peaches;okay i going to the bottom eddie;no if you do it will trap the for a long time peaches;well we got to do something eddie;i know i will go in and try to open it peaches;you sure eddie eddie;i have to i dont like sid much but cb he is cool sid;i herd that cb;now come eddie try to cut the blue wire with bucks tooth kinfe eddie;okay here i go crash;come on eddie the plant opens up cb;ew i need to wash up here is the river 3 min later cb;peaches eddie sid crash lets go all;okay the cod cb;wow the gas now how do we get to the other side eddie;like this the bones come down eddie;now peaches you frist cb;now eddie we are going all of us eddie;okay but dont suck the gas i will me you on the other side cb peaches crash and sid on the ride but it is stuck cb and crash try to hold it cb;i cant take it anymore crash;he suck it in now im doing it cb and crash;hey it not rellay gas it is laughing gas cb and crash;singing eddie;stop laughing cb sid peaches and crash;stop laughing he saids cb;come eddie laugh eddie;sorry guys starts laughing but cuts the ropes cb;sometimes i drank crash juice crash;and i drink his too they crash into the rock and they are still laughing on the floor eddie;wow guys i told you guys but had fun cb peaches crash sid;yeah and sorry eddie;its okay crash;you drink my juice cb cb;it was gas talk due eddie;now lets go we gotta go to the lava falls to set up cb peaches sid crash eddie make it to lava falls cb sid peaches eddie crash;kids momma;welcome to the set up cb peaches crash sid eddie cb;momma we will be here setting up all day until 9;30 do you have beds for us momma;sure cb you are next to my kids they to be with they uncle cb;sweet thanks sid;in the caves eddie; bunk crash;bunk peaches;near the lake all;good night epsiode;2 the baby dinos party cb got up at 7 in the moring to set up for the dinos party sid;hey cb want some help cb;sure sid sid and cb got to work on ballons cake and games and more then peaches got up and started to help momma bake the cake peaches;now add two eggs and 1 bowl of flour cb;peaches need some help peaches;sure i need you to put the cake on 235 deergse cb;sure and peaches;and momma wants you to take yoko shelly and egbert out for a while we get ready cb;where momma;to the movies dinner and the mall cb;will do shelly yoko egbert you guys want to got out for a while baby dinos;yes please cb;great;firts we go to the movies then the mall then dinner momma;now we got that good peaches i want you to take the cake and put iceing and happy 1s birthday on it peaches;will do crash;the ballons are reday eddie;the table is set sid;the guest list is check momma;but sid it is only cb you eddie peaches crash and egbert yoko and shelly sid;right no list then okay everything else is set up we have to wait for cb to get back with the kids momma;but that will be in 6 hours and the party starts at 7;00 eddie;so we have to wait ep3 yoko shelly and egbert and cb birthday party cb walking with shelly egbert and yoko in the jungle cb saying to shelly egbert and yoko how his dad never threw him a party shelly;wow cb that is relly sad i am sorry cb;that is okay beacuse momma sid crash eddie and sid have something for you cb pulls back a bush seeing the words happy birthday on the leaf and the cake cb momma peaches sid eddie crash sing happybirthday to the baby dinos cb sveres the cake shelly egbert and yoko blows out there candels sid sets the games up shelly;peaches sid i heard cb never had a birthday party peaches;wow that is so sad sid;yeah what can we do for him shelly;well i though before you guys leave next week we throw him a party tonnight peaches sid and shelly;yeah cb;shelly peaches sid you guys coming the party ended at 9;30 cb eddie yoko egbert momma and crash to to bed but sid peaches and shelly stay up to plan cbs party sid;okay now we have until 8;00 to plan cbs party peaches;okay now here is the plan shelly you go get the cake shelly;got it sid;peaches you get the party games peaches;got it sid;and i will get the food and drinks shelly sid and peaches stay up unti 7;30 setting up for his party shelly sid and peaches go get cb eddie yoko egbert momma crash to get reday for him cb;sid peaches shelly what is it it is 7;30 is everything okay shelly;well there is one thing and that is shelly sid and peaches;happy birthday cb cb tears up a little cb;peaches sid shelly thank you so much this is the birthday i awarys watten shelly peaches and sid hug cb cb;now lets have a party cb and his friends danced unti 8;30 cb sid eddie crash and peaches go to bed momma calls cb yoko shelly and egbert in to his cave momma;cb shelly yoko and egbert you guys have been getting along so well mabye you cb could take shelly egbert and yoko back with you to the ice age world cb;you mean like a a aboted sister brothers momma;yep staring today you shelly egbert and yoko are now brothers and sister cb;and you are like my momma momma;yep welcome to the dino family ep3 going to the ice age world with shelly egbert and yoko and peaches sid eddie crash;heading into trouble